


Out for a Night

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley realizes that they haven't had a night to themselves since before Eden was born, so he decides to fix that.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Out for a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, can't this writer come up with any original ideas? The answer is no. No, I cannot. The idea for this one came from, you guessed it, my girlfriend.

“We haven’t actually been on a proper date in a while,” Crowley noted. Aziraphale was sat in his lap and Crowley was mindlessly combing through Aziraphale’s hair. 

“Well, there really hasn’t been time to,” Aziraphale said. “I mean, we didn’t have anyone to leave Eden with while we were working for the Dowlings, and that’s saying you had a day off to be able to go out anyway. It really wasn’t until after the end that never was that we even had anyone to take Eden so we  _ could _ go on a proper date.” Aziraphale shrugged. “It really isn’t that big of a deal. Things happen when you become parents. You get busy.” Crowley shook his head. 

“Well, that isn’t the way it  _ should _ be,” Crowley said. “I love you and I love spending time with you and we shouldn’t keep ourselves from a date. How’s about we call Anathema right now and go out tonight.” Crowley shook his head. “Wait, no,  _ I  _ will call Anathema, you go get ready.” Aziraphale smiled and shook his head.

“Get ready for what dear?” Aziraphale asked. “I’m not really in the mood for the Ritz or anything.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Well, I don’t know, but you have yet to get out of your pajamas today, and you should do that if I’m going to take you out. Now shoo.” Crowley said. Aziraphale laughed and stood up. He did have to admit, he had been quite missing the dates he used to go on with Crowley. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed them until Crowley mentioned going on one that night. He supposed he’d been too preoccupied with taking care of a baby and preventing the end of the world to worry himself over something as small as a date with his husband. 

Aziraphale checked himself in the mirror before deciding what he wanted to wear. He hadn’t been paying all that much attention to the actual size of his stomach. He hadn’t really needed to. He knew the twins were healthy and Crowley didn’t really care about the size. Crowley just loved  _ Aziraphale _ . However, any human  _ would  _ care very deeply about the size. Aziraphale didn’t want to confuse anyone by presenting as male while he was large enough that anyone would be able to tell he was pregnant. Aziraphale ran his hand down his stomach and felt something flutter inside him. He smiled. It was the first time he’d felt either one of the twins move.

“Oh hello dears,” Aziraphale said. “You’ve gotten big enough for that now? You are growing quite fast, I do suppose.”Aziraphale looked at himself in the mirror again. “But I don’t think you’re big enough just yet for that other form,” Aziraphale decided. He ran his hands down his stomach again. “Not just yet.” He headed to his closet and pulled out one of the many copies he had of his signature outfit. He’d found something that he liked and he was more than happy to stick to it  _ thank you _ . He felt another flutter. “You’re going to be quite active, aren’t you?” Aziraphale said. “I suppose I should have expected it since there are two of you sharing that small space. That’s alright. You do whatever you need to do.”

Aziraphale changed his clothes and went back out to the living room. Crowley was on the floor playing with Eden. When Aziraphale walked out, Crowley looked up and smiled. 

“Not  _ that’s  _ my angel,” Crowley said. “Anathema said she’d be here in about half an hour, so we have plenty of time to think on what we want to do with our evening.” 

“Where are we going?” Eden asked. 

“You get to stay here and hang out with our dear Anathema, isn’t that exciting?” Crowley asked. Eden shook his head. 

“I want to go with you.” Aziraphale smiled and sat down beside Eden. 

“We just want some grown-up time, alright?” Aziraphale asked. Eden crossed his arms.

“My sibling gets to go and that’s not fair,” Eden said. 

“Well, we don’t get much of a choice on that one,” Aziraphale said. “They aren’t big enough yet to be born. They still need Mommy to help them grow.” Aziraphale reached out and grabbed Eden’s hand. “How about this, you be good for Anathema and your Daddy and I will bring you back a surprise.”

“Ice cream?!” 

“Well if I tell you what it is, it won’t be a surprise, now would it?” Aziraphale said. “But you only get it if you’re good for Anathema. Can we make a deal?” Eden nodded. 

“Deal.” 

Thirty minutes later, Anathema arrived exactly on time. She’d decided to bring Newton with her, though that was perfectly fine with Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley gave her the quick rundown of Eden’s rules and they said goodbye to the child. Eden didn’t seem too happy about the situation, but he remembered the deal he’d made with Aziraphale and decided to keep quiet about it. 

***

“I think this is our first time going out without Eden at all,” Aziraphale said with surprise. “He’s nearly four years old and we have  _ never  _ left him with anyone.” Aziraphale shook his head. “I feel like that is some sort of record.” 

“Which is exactly why I suggested this,” Crowley said. “We spend too much time being parents, not enough time being  _ us _ .” 

“It’s just something you forget, I suppose,” Aziraphale said. “We’ve had our hands absolutely full these last few years with no extra help.” 

The pair walked into a toy store. Aziraphale knew he probably should stick with the ice cream that Eden had originally suggested, but he wanted to give Eden something he could keep around. Aziraphale could only imagine how much the twins were going to affect how much time they had for just Eden. Not to mention the fact that Eden was still very young to begin with. He didn’t want Eden to start believing that they’d replaced him with the twins when the twins came around. That wasn’t the case at all. 

“What if Eden doesn’t like them?” Aziraphale asked. “Or he thinks we didn’t like him anymore and we replaced him.” 

“Oh come on, angel, we both know that Eden’s excited for his sibling. Probably be thrilled when he learns that it’s two.” Aziraphale started crying and Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel. “It’s alright,” Crowley said. “Can I admit something,” he whispered. “I’m kinda scared too. I don’t want our first baby to go off thinking we don’t love him anymore just because he doesn’t need the attention that the twins are going to.”

Crowley rocked the two of them back and forth. He knew the motion helped to ease Aziraphale and calm him down. He refused to let go of the angel until he had composed himself. He knew that Aziraphale was extra sensitive, hormones and all. He didn’t want Aziraphale to think that he was going to ever stop caring for him. Aziraphale needed him. He needed Crowley a lot. Once Aziraphale composed himself, he let go of Crowley. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Earlier today while I was getting ready, I felt the twins move.” 

“Oh really?” Crowley asked. “That’s amazing.” Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale’s stomach. He knew it was still far too early for him to be able to feel the babies move, but he wanted to try it out anyway. He was excited for this new development. It meant that soon, he would be able to feel his children moving and for the first time, Eden would be able to experience what it would be like to feel unborn babies move. Crowley only hoped that the twins would go easy on Aziraphale. He remembered all the nights that Eden had kept Aziraphale up all night due to deciding that he wanted to lodge his foot into Aziraphale’s organs from midnight until five in the morning. It wasn’t a fun time for either of them, especially not for Aziraphale.

The pair left the toy store, having gotten a new stuffed animal for Eden. They were satisfied with their purchase. Eden absolutely loved stuffed animals. They were his favorite toys because they were what Aziraphale and Crowley allowed him to have with him at all times. Aziraphale let out a yawn, alerting Crowley that it was time to call it a night. 

Upon arriving home, they found that Anathema and Newton had fallen asleep on their couch. They decided that they would just leave the pair there. They didn’t mind that they’d fallen asleep, especially since Eden was already tucked away and sleeping in his own room. Besides, waking them up wouldn’t do them much good anyway. Crowley decided that he would simply make them a special breakfast in the morning to thank them for staying the night with Eden. It wasn’t that big of a deal for them to stay over. They were friends. 

Aziraphale and Crowley went to their own room and settled into bed. Aziraphale was the first to fall asleep. Crowley watched him while he himself attempted to sleep. That was  _ his  _ angel. The love of his life and the bearer of his children. Aziraphale was everything Crowley ever could have wanted and more. He sometimes felt as if he didn’t deserve the angel. He was perfectly satisfied with that though. He’d managed to seduce one of Heaven’s own. That was an accomplishment and a half, he had to admit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
